No Name
by anime-nympho
Summary: Eren has always been a obsessive of the band No Name. Well more to the point, he is always be obsessed with their sexy singer L. Will Eren ever find out the identity of the star that seems to have stolen a piece of his soul? Ereri x Riren. Warning: Mature graphic yaoi content in later chapters.
1. Beautiful

Hi. So I know some of you might think this super lame, but since this is a musical theme fic in a way, I was thinking I would name each chapter after one of the songs on my playlist for writing this story, which they will have relevance to the chapter they are match in some way. Since I can't put a link in the chapter you can find the link to you video for each song on my profile under **No Name** story details. I promise it will be worth it to watch it.

So for this chapter this is the video associated with it is **Beautiful**. Keep in mind that this is an Eren chapter. Hope you enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapter1

 **Beautiful**

Eren let out a well-deserved long sigh. He had finally unpacked the last of his moving boxes. His sister, Mikasa, who just had to follow him, finished all of hers long ago and was now out shopping for the odd-and-ends they didn't bring with them. Stepping back to take everything in, he looked around at this unfamiliar space that was to become his home for the next four years of his life. His room was the master bedroom with a large walk-in closet. Attached to it was the master bath with a Jacuzzi tub, two headed walk-in shower, and double basins. The sliding glass window doors lead out to a small balcony of the third floor that faced the street. It was a nice view if you ever had a minute to relax and watch the world go by. It was not what he had been accustomed to, but it would have to do. He let out a small chuckle when he thought about what he was "accustomed to."

When Eren was looking at universities to attend, his family gave him the right to choose for himself, granted that it fitted in with their specifications, well only one really: it had to have a med school program. He knew that they were only being considerate with letting him make the choice, but they really hoped he would pick either be John Hopkins like his father or Harvard like his mother. He had always known he was what some called the elite privileged, and he hated that title more than those pompous assholes who labeled him with it. It wasn't his fault he was rich. Both of his parents came from the medical field: his father, Grisha, was a surgeon from a line of doctors who just happen to own hospitals, and his mother, Carla, worked on the board of directors of the pharmaceutical company her family owned.

Since Eren was given the ability to make his own decision about where he wanted to go to school he decided to pick an unranked school far enough away that one would know just who we was. Needless to say this choice did not make either of his parents happy, which is why he was "roughing it" in a house that was smaller than the guest house of their $25 million home. So saying that this 5 bedroom 4 baths a spacious courtyard with a hot tub without a live in maid or cook off of St. Charles St. in the Garden District of New Orleans was not up to the standards he was accustomed to felt like a joke to him. Oh, he was roughing it alright. But that was just how he wanted it.

He never liked the emptiness a house that large created. Growing up, Eren was an only child, and with both parents constantly busy with their important jobs, he was always so lonely. As a small child the only ones around him were the adults taking care of him and giving him his lessons. At night, the huge house would get so quiet, and he felt even more alone, making what should have been his sanctuary into a dark and cold cave. It was not until he was eight years old did his cold world become warmer. One day in the 3rd grade, Eren came home to find a little girl that looked to be his age sitting on the steps outside of the house. She was very indrawn and unanimated. But he thought she had to most beautiful raven hair; it was the blackest he had ever seen. He was later told that she was now his little sister—even though she was older—and he needed to take care of her as a big brother should. Although in the end, she was taking care of him. That is why when he decided he wanted to move all the way across country to go to college, Mikasa knew she would have to go with him just to keep him straight (figuratively that is).

Being able to live a "normal" life was not the only reason that he had picked New Orleans as the city he wanted to live in. It just happened to be the hometown of his favorite indie band, No Name. Eren became totally obsessed with them from the moment he heard the voice of the lead singer. He didn't know why, but there was some reason that he could not get them out of his head. So much that he would dream about L some nights. And in his dreams, he would find himself tangled in the limbs of the hottest thing he had ever laid his eyes on. But the odd thing was in his dreams this person felt familiar to him, as if he had once before known the touch of this body intimately pressed to his. More like he remembered exactly what the other's body heat felt like on his bear skin, remembered the feel of silky soft lips leaving blazing trails over every inch of him. He could even recall exactly how their weight pressed on top of his body sent shivers through him that were way more powerful than any dream should.

The voice which sang the lyrics had aura of a gospel angle. When he first heard it he would have sworn that it was a female's voice, but after finding band posters and videos, he was not so sure. In fact most people weren't either, and that was because the band had an exclusive style to say the least.

Their music style was unique, as in they really didn't limit themselves with only one genre of music. Nevertheless, all of their music, every one of their songs, was epically written and topped off by the most intoxicating seraph singing the vocals. Moreover, the really strange part was that all the band members' faces were always covered in bandages at every performance and in all pictures. It went as far as the true identities of the members were not known to anyone because they didn't even use names. Most people criticized it as a marketing ploy to gain popularity. But the real fans knew that was not the case; all anyone needed to do was listen to their music to know the band was the real deal. Also adding to the mystery was the fact that they looked more like a Visual K band. This made it really hard to tell if the singer was male or female because the vocalist was a very tiny person. It was estimated that L was around 5'5", but even that was questionable because they were always wearing lifts. The only hint of gender was the tantalizingly sculpted muscles that were shown off in some of the more revealing stage wardrobe. Therefore, most believed that the singer was a guy; however, not everyone was sure.

Eren had been following the band for the past 6 years now, and in that time No Name had become extremely popular. Their limited CDs production would sell out in a matter of minutes when available. Despite this the only store in the whole world that carried No Name CDs was a local music store called the Jazzy Blue on Canal St., which also happened to have a recording studio. It was also the only place to get any information on the band, making the band infamously secretive. And the fact that despite all the fame, they still did not want to go mainstream, crafted the band all the more mysterious. It was amazing that the band was as well-known as they were. But one could bet that it had everything to do with the sexy god like creature that was the lead singer and the very seductive videos that were available on YouTube.

Now staring at a No Name poster hung in his new room, Eren was starting to vibrate with anticipation and a few other sensations. Tonight was the last night of No Name's three week mini tour. He had been too busy with the move to make any other dates, but tonight was the final performance, and it was happening in this city. Being that tickets were extremely had to come by, the two tickets he was lucky get came with the price tag of almost one month's rent for this house—damn scalpers. By the time Mikasa got back from shopping and getting dinner, Eren was already dressed for tonight's adventure. He wore a ripped cut-off tee which looked to be two sizes too small that showed off his well-toned chest and abs and a pair of ultra-low-rise, skin-tight pleather pants that hugged his hips complete with chain belts hanging on his side further accentuated his sexiness. Finishing off he look he had black mid-calf combat boots and a pair of studded leather wrist cuffs. This ensemble drew attention to all the right places.

"Are you actually going out wearing something like that? You're gonna to be assaulted." she said with a tone of concern. It wasn't that she didn't like what he was wearing; it was that she liked it too much.

"I have jacket I plan to wear over this."

Mikasa rolled her eyes. _Like that will make it any better._ "And are you wearing makeup?" she laugh.

"What wrong with that? This is a rock concert we are going to." he stressed.

She raised her hands in defeat saying, "All right. All right. I get it."

"You better worry more about what you are going to wear because it's almost time to go, and don't think for a minute that I won't leave you behind if you are not ready when the taxi gets here." he said with a smile.

"Geez, really. To think that your sister you have known for most of your life can't compete with a band you have never met. Excuse me, don't want to get between you and your precious No Name." she retorted trying hard to hide her jealousy as she turn to leave the room.

"Just hurry up and get dress and you won't have too." Eren shouted playfully back at her.

 _ **A/N: please leave reviews to feed my starving muse ;)**_


	2. Masked Bitch

Song for this chapter is **Masked Bitch** and you can find the link on my profile since I can't add it to the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Masked Bitch**

When they got to the venue and stepped out of the cab, Eren was wondering if he was the one they should be worrying about being assaulted. Despite all the grief she gave him about what he was wearing, Mikasa, on the other hand, had gone all out. She had come out wearing what looked to be a black bikini top under a cropped black leather jacket, a black micro-mini with slits on each side, fishnet thigh-highs, topped off with over the knee military boots, and more makeup on than he had ever seen her wear. The only color she has was a crimson scarf that totally set the rest of it off. As they walked up to the entrance, everyone there all turned to get a look at the two beauties that looked like they had just stepped of the cover of some magazine.

All the attention they were getting made Eren a little nervous for Mikasa. "I think you should have maybe put on a little more."

"But I'm wearing a jacket," she sarcastically replied.

"Funny. Really funny. Well for once I glad that you are a 2nd degree black belt in mix martial arts. Anyone tries to lay a hand on you, and you can just lay them out."

Grabbing into Eren's arm she joked, "Don't worry princess I'll protect you too." Looking around while they waited in line, she noted the size and condition of the outside of the building. It looked like the building was built at the beginning of the last century. "For as popular as you tell me they are, don't you think this place is a little small and rundown for a concert?"

"Well, they are an indie band. Besides this a very well know concert hall."

"Really? You can't tell by the way it looks." Mikasa glanced up at the sign and read the name 'House of Blues.' _Well, if you say so_. And she left it at that.

After what seemed like forever, which was only 20 minutes, the doors opened and the fans began to flood inside. Walking arm in arm the two made their down to the front row center seats.

"Wow these are amazing seats. How did you get them? How much did you have to fork out for them?" she asked.

They were amazing indeed. They were front row center and right against the walkway stage extension that stopped right passed the first row. The mic stand was place in the center of this tiny island, ensuring an excellent view of the captivating vocalist.

Sighing he replied, "I won them in an eBay auction, and don't ask the price."

"Well since that is your thing, take the seat next to the stage." Gesturing with her had for him to go in first.

"Are you sure? "

"Of course. You're going to get more out of it I would. Besides, you're the one that paid for the tickets. It's all yours"

"Thanks."

Times like these were the only times he was glad to be who he was. The money was handy, but it couldn't get him what he really wanted: to meet L in person. Though he had been going to No Name concerts for the past 4 years, he had never found a chance to hang out with the band. (Once he had even hired a PI to find out more about the band. The only info the PI could come up with was the linking point for the band was the store Jazzy Blue which was not really a secret.) So front row center was the best he could hope for.

As the concert hall began to fill, the excitement of the collective became tangibly infectious. Even Mikasa, who was only a second-hand fan, began to show signs of anticipation. Behind them, Eren could hear the ramblings of two girls who were trying to speak softly but too excited to do so.

"You won't believe what I heard."

"What? Tell me. Tell me"

"Sshh. I heard that tonight since it is their final concert they have a surprise for the fans."

Hearing this, Eren's ears perked up, and he suddenly became very interested in their conversation. There was a rumor floating around a very exclusive circle of only the longest and most devoted fans that the band did meet with fans on rare, special "after-hours" occasions. But that was only a rumor.

"Really, what kind of surprise?"

"I don't know exactly, but I heard that it's going to be mind-blowing."

"EEEEEEE! I wonder if we will finally get to see their faces?"

 _No way in hell that will ever happened._ Eren thought and laughed aside their talk to be that of over excited fangirls.

Suddenly the lights went down, and the crowd began a standing roar. Everyone knew what was coming next. Every No Name concert always started with the same song which was their first single, **Masked Bitch,** and each band member would walk on the stage one at a time and start playing the intro of the song. First H would start out with a guitar solo, then M would make his way to the drums, and lastly L would make a grand entrance to the front mic and howl in his velvety sweet voice. This time was no exception. As the band members started to come out, Eren was having a hard time containing himself and wished he had reconsider the skin tight pants. As L's lithe fingers finally gripped around the mic, Eren's excitement could be seen by all.

After getting to position, Levi took a deep breath with his eyes close. The veteran performer had a sadistic kink where he would bring one audience member to tears or worse with his over the top seductive teasing, and it was always the person he locked eyes with first who was his victim. It was almost common fan knowledge that the wrappings on their faces were specially made and designed for each member had openings to see, yet still small enough that they were basically invisible from afar. But that was all the public knew. Almost no one knew the masks were made from a special mixture of cotton and latex and engineered by the guitarist. Held on by sprit gum, they were made to fit exact, allowing them to see through tiny slits placed precisely over the eyes. It still did not give them total visibility, but their field of vision was only partially obscure. They could see down and straight forward but restricted peripheral vision.

So when Levi opened his eyes looking down, he was struck with a glowing emerald that burned a hole in him. Levi had to catch himself for a second as the sight of this intensively sexual creature sent a shiver raging throughout his body before it was replaced by a heat he had not felt in a very long time. As the singer quavered, his eyes feasted on the morsel below. The boy's physique was his ideal which he was well aware of by the way the boy was scantily clad. Looking closer, he could see the boy's desire straining in his pants. For some irrational reason, seeing this brat so aroused because of him, Levi mentally let out a whimper as he felt his own body becoming strained before starting the chores.

Eren didn't know what to do. L had been glancing at him for the past couple of songs, but for some time now L was starring and was not looking away. _Oh FUCK! It's because he sees that I have a boner._

Though his reasoning wasn't all wrong, it wasn't all right. Levi was genuinely attracted to the boy. If they would have met on the streets, Levi knew that he still would be interested in this brat. Since no one could ever know his true identity, such was the problem for him meeting this little monster as L and not as Levi. For the first time, he cursed having this alter persona. Or should he? Didn't L always get what he wanted? As this though played around in his head, Levi began to smile a wicked grin that said that he was totally up to no good. Having the control in the situation, Levi slipped back into the part of L and promptly commenced his sadistic ritual.

If Eren thought L was watching him before, now he was sure. The masked singer got on all fours, sending the audience into frenzy, and prowled like a predatorily cat to the edge of the stage directly in front of Eren. L then turned over on his back and pushed half of his torso off the stage, and Eren gasped at the sight. As he hung there, L's hand that was not holding the mic danced a sensual dance with other parts of his body. The sight was extremely erotic and caused Eren's pants to become even tighter. Getting entirely over heated, Eren removed his long steampunk jacket revealing beautiful sculpted flesh that glistened with a soft sheen of perspiration.

As Levi watch the boy take off his coat, a glint glowed over his gray eyes and a wanting settled into obvious parts of his body. Before he was aware of his action, he stretched out that free arm right to this new object of fascination.

Eren felt lost in a haze as he reached for the hand that was offered in front of him. As the music and the lights died down, their fingertips meet and a spark ignited between them which stunned both in place. It took a few moments for Levi to realize that the music had stopped. Not showing any sign of his shock, he picked himself off the ground and made his way off stage for the next wardrobe change.

Once off-stage, M jostled Levi back to reality grabbing him by the shoulders laughing, "Damn man. You're smoking out there tonight. I don't think I can remember when your voice sounded so good. Ha, and you were worried that your voice might be getting too old for this shit. That was the best I ever heard it."

"I would have to agree. That was incredible." stated H.

Levi tried to recall what they could be referring to because he had no fucking clue. Furthermore, he had absolutely no idea how he even got though the concert so far. He had been distracted by a pair of mesmerizing eyes since he stepped on the stage. The only thing he did recall the color of emerald green and the tingling of his lower regions.

H turned their singer, "So, which arrangement of clothes do you think we should go with for the last set?"

Because Levi was the focal point of the band, he seized control of the style of the band. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, as if he was grounding himself for a big decision. Which he actually was. "I think I'm going to wear 'that' tonight."

Both M and H paused, and wide eyed, turned to look at L. H was practically in disbelief. "You're really going to wear that?"

"Man, I knew something with up with you tonight."

The "that" they were referring to was an outfit he had planned specifically to wear the entire tour but, so far, could not bring himself to. The reason was for after exhibiting this costume everyone would know his sex, making him very hesitant. But hadn't he designed it to do so. He wanted to do this because he had been wrestling with the thought of retiring the band, but he still not sure yet. The band was something that they just started in college eight years ago. They never dreamed that they would become so popular or still be together this long.

The outfit was completely made out of black, wet looking vinyl. It included fingerless arm gloves which went up to his mid bicep, an undersized version of corset vest that allowed you to see six of the eight pack he was blessed with and down his sultry abs of Apollo, a pair of skintight booty shorts that boisterously displayed his well-endowed manhood completed with his favorite pair of buckled lifts. It could be said that a striper wore more than he was going to be. Turning to M he asked, "You still plan on having that after party tonight at the hotel?"

"Yeah, but it's not going to be much of an after party without the lead singer."

Debating for only a second, "I'll go."

"Really? Wow! You never come. Something really is up with you tonight."

"But I have one condition." Frowning, Levi pondered why was this brat was affecting him so much.

* * *

 _ **A/N: please leave reviews to feed my starving muse ;)**_


	3. Supermassive Black Hole

Song for this chapter is **Supermassive Black Hole** and you can find the link on my profile since I can't add it to the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Supermassive Black Hole**

As the house lights dimmed and the stage light began to swirl, the audience was in an uncontrollable uproar of ear piercing cries as the band made their way back on stage. But all the background noise seemed to fade away when Eren saw L sauntered his way up the stage. His breath and heart stopped as he took in this divine miracle made flesh. Once his heart started to beat again, it exploded rapidly as if trying to make up for lost time.

For the first few minutes, Levi ignored the hypnotic brunette, preparing himself for the show that was to follow. As his part of the song finished he brought his hand up to his mouth running his a finger down the lips of his open mouth before dragging it over his chest, abs, and further down still. The house became enraged with lust as Levi's hand groped his naked inner-thigh. Curious to see the effects his show had had on the boy, Levi slowly turned to glance over his shoulder and was extremely pleased with what he saw. The brat that had drove him crazy the whole night looked to be having compilations of a personal nature.

Eren stood there bracing himself on the security rails for support because he knew his legs were about to give away. It was almost as if he forgot how to breathe, for his breath was unsteady and erratic. L turned out to be everything he had yearned for and more. Eren had always hoped and prayed that L was in fact a man, but now he was sure of this; and he silently thanked whatever god had heard his plea. Seeing this vision turn to face him was all surreal, and his body quivered when he realized the L was focusing on him again.

Levi eyed his target of torture and was slapped with one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. That brat's face was blushed over as his mouth hung slightly open, but it was those hooded green eyes that were most devastating. With hunger, Levi licked his upper lip never taking his eyes of this imp. When the next song started, Levi decided that it was time to go in for the kill. In slow and purposeful movements, he lazily strutted over to Eren's side of the stage once again. Needing to ground his wanting, he projected all his lust into song. While his melodious voice rang out, he began to slowly lower himself into a squatting position down to his heels.

Eren reached up and grabbed his own shirt needing to find something to hold on to. He lustfully watched as L began to perform a show more like a stripper than a singer. L was crouching down with his legs wide open only to close and open them in short intervals with the beat of the music. L's hand sensually tickled his body and every so often would stopping to squeeze all the right parts of his tantalizing body. When L grabbed hold of the stiffness that was between his legs, Eren bit his lip and groaned, and then his hands to flight in unconsciously roaming his own body. His hand glided up his ripped shirt ripping the fabric open then tenderly groped his chest as the other mirrored L's moments stroking the aching under his belt.

Levi was enraptured. No one had ever tried to seduce him as he was seducing them before. He was most beside himself at what he should do. The way the boy's hands simmered over his body made him wish that those were his hands doing the touching. From the look on the boy's face, Levi could easily envision what that face would look like in the heat of passion as he thrust his hard member into him over and over again. As Eren brought his hand up to his mouth and started sucking on his two middle fingers, Levi's cock was hit with an overpowering desire. It required more strength than he would ever admit to stop himself from yanking that boy on stage and fucking him right there. _Alright you little bastard two can play that game._

Abandoning every hesitation, Levi fell forward on his knees spreading his legs as far apart as he could. He then achingly slow pulled the string that was the only support for his corset. He then sensually snaked his hand into the loosen top and playfully rubbed his nipples. He became utterly unhinged as he licked the mic in a suggestive way of licking something else. The crowed loved it. Undergarments of all kinds started to float their way on stage as the onlookers were driven into a madness.

Their concerts were never on the mild side; though they were never this crazy either, leading to a pretty laid back security plan. Sure there was that one overzealous fan at every performance but nothing like the shit storm that was brewing. Hordes from the rafters started to push their way on to the ground floor, totally overpowering the limited guards posted at the rails. The concert turned into a riot as the irrational herd mentality took over the joint.

It was a good thing the other band mates were not as entranced as Levi was. M jumped surprising quick to Levi's aid when he noticed what was going on. Levi was still so focused on the boy that he didn't even notice when a deranged fan actually leaped on stage. M made it in time to stop the fan from attacking Levi, but it was a futile victory. Levi was slammed back to reality as he was pushed forward with enough force to send him over the edge of his perch.

Acting on instinct with a nimbleness developed from years of training, Eren leaped forward over the railing the moment he saw the crazed fan make their way on to the stage. His immediate action put him in a serendipitous position to catch L as he was thrown from the stage. By 'catching', Levi landed right on top of Eren, and both men fell to the ground. When Levi fell on top of him, Eren was shocked by the flash of incoherent images that surged through his mind and rendered his body paralyzed. Levi was not in much better shape. The moment he collided with Eren, it was as if time had stopped, and in this single moment both his mind and body became calm as still ponds for the first time in his life.

Their meeting did not last very long for the security finally got themselves together well enough to protect the stage and restraint the fans. With the wild fan now in the security's hand, M reached down and scooped up Levi into his arms and then swiftly ran off stage with H right behind them. All three musicians ran to the safety of their dressing room, and they swiftly locked the door behind them. Both M and H were bent over trying to catch their breath as Levi was trying to catch a clue. _What the FUCK just happened?_

Bent over with his hands on his knees M started to let out a rolling laugh to be quickly joined by H.

"I fail to see the humor in this situation. What the hell is so funny?"

"You."

Levi looked at M with a disapproving scowl on his masked face. "What the fuck are you talking about, Me? What the hell did I do?"

"Shit! It would be more like what you didn't do."

"Ok, so you're saying to me that all that insanity out there is my fault?"

Both M and H looked at each other before both of them started laughing up a storm.

"If I knew without a doubt that you didn't mess with drugs I would ask you what the hell you are on and will you share. Cuz man that would have to be some gooood shit. And yes, that is exactly what I am saying.

"Do you really have no idea what you did out there?" asked H.

"None, I was just singing and playing around like I normally do. It's you two that seem a little strange laughing like two jackasses"

"Levi, look down," recommended H as they were straining to control their laughter.

Finally looking at himself, he was quite surprised when he found that this top was totally undone with his chest showing, "Wha-" He tried to get his mind to remember exactly what he had done but everything was all still a little fuzzy.

"I know you said that you wanted people to finally stop saying you might be a chick, but I never imagined that you would take it that far."

Levi stood there a moment trying to wrap his head around what was going on before the awareness of what he did finally sunk in. He knew that he had been playing with the boy, trying to one-up him in the game they had been playing; he just didn't realize how far he had brought it. Lost in his own inner thoughts, Levi was lost to the other's conversation.

H let out a big sigh, "Well, what should we do now. The whole concert hall it is a big uproar, and I don't see them coming down anytime soon thanks to the burlesques show by our fearless leader."

"Well it was the last set. So I think it best to just call it a night and try to move on to the after party. I think our surprise will make it up to some of the fans at least." said M with a big smile on his face.

"So who is going to be the one to tell them?"

"Definitely **not** him. If he went out there again, I don't see them ever quieting down."

"Alright, I'll do it. They're not nearly as crazy about me as they are you guys."

"Don't say that. You are an amazing guitarist. If anything we're crazy about you."

"More like crazy because of you." Levi retorted finally getting in on the conversation."

"Hey, looks like he's starting to come back to his grumpy self." jested H.

"Go fuck yourself."

"I don't need to. Unlike you I have a pretty healthy sex life."

Levi gave H a well-deserved middle finger before turning around to look for something more appropriate to wear.

Seeing that Levi had lost all interest in the conversation, H took that as the signal to go put their plan into action.


	4. Addiction

Song for this chapter is **Addiction** and you can find the link on my profile since I can't add it to the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Addiction**

The plans for the after party were interesting. Being that the tickets for the concert had only been sold locally in old-fashioned paper format, every seat was accountable for. Moreover, since everyone keeps their concert ticket stubs on them to get back in their seats or as a souvenir; they should also still have them. Planning for this, the fun was about to begin.

As Hanji walked out on stage, the crowd roared with excitement. They then moved forward and picked the mic of the ground where it has been thrown in all the chaos. It was kind of strange because they were never the one who had the microphone. They awkwardly taped the top of the mic to see if it was on causing a loud boom that silenced the mob.

Laughing sheepishly, "Oops. Sorry."

The audience let out a little laugh themselves, including Eren.

"So I am sure you guys are wondering why am I the one with the mic right now. Well there is actually a really good reason for that. We have a special surprise for 100 of our fans tonight. "

At these words the entire concert hall became alive once again to a thunder of murmurs. Eren was getting excited himself as thoughts of the "rumored" meet-ups come to mind. He had never believe them to be true, but here he as wishing with all his might that for once they might really be true.

"I am sure most of you guys know of the band's webpage and have visited it quite often. I'm also pretty sure that everyone here still has their concert ticket stub. You kiddies need to hold onto those babies because they are very important hehehe. So what I am going to ask you to do in a few minutes is go on to the website where you will find all the rules and conditions to play a little game with the band."

Hanji continued, "I know most of you guys have been fans of the band for many, many years. That is why we, the band, would like to give a few of you the ultimate reward. Exclusive passes to an after party where you will be able to meet yours truly and the rest of No Name."

Eren could almost not believe what he was hearing. Not even waiting for H to finish explaining, he was already pull up the website on his phone, as was most of the people in attendance. At first it was hard to see anything on the site, but scrolling all the way to the bottom, there it was- 'After Party Rules'.

Hanji started again, "So I assume that most of you guys have already started to look at the page. So I am just going to skim over the more important conditions for this deal. Number one as all of you guys are well aware of we like to keep a very tight lid on our private lives and private matters in general. that is why we have some very strict rules that cannot be broken for anyone. So first on that list is no cell phones allowed. Sorry, but this is an absolute must. Secondly, you will have to sign a waiver to say that anything that might happened to you is not the fault of the band, and we will not be held liable for you in anyway. There will be plenty of security staff on sight if anything should need attention. Also as to the location, we are keeping this a total secret so other people don't try to crash the party. For this reason all fans who agree to terms and conditions will be bused there by us.

Lastly you must have the physical ticket stub with your exact set number on it. Without this no matter if your number has not been claimed, you will not be allowed to get on the bus. Sorry, but we have to make it fair for everyone. The random list of ticket numbers will be posted on the sight in about 10 minutes. That way it gives all of you guys a chance to read over the rules and decide if this is something you want to really do before the chose is given. My advice to you guys would be if you don't think you can live with the terms and conditions, you should leave and go home before you do something you would not normally be comfortable of doing." Shrugging shoulders, "But that is just something I would do. The choice is still yours. Choose wisely."

With that Hanji did the literal the 'mic drop' and walked offstage.

The small house of blues was near pandemonium. Most were still confused to just exactly the hell was happening, and a few others were trying to wrap around their heads that this was actually happening. Eren was, of course, in the latter.

"OH MY GOD MIKASA, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!" Eren screamed as loud as he could.

"Eren, I don't want to sound like a total downer, but it is not certain that you will be one that is chosen. Also I'm not sure I am all too comfortable with the rules that they have."

He heard everything that she was saying, but he just didn't give a fuck. There was no way he was going to let her ruin this for him. He had waited too damn long for this opportunity to happen. And he didn't care what kind of conditions came with them; he was going to meet L one way or another.

"Well it doesn't matter if you don't like it. It's not like you are one that is going." He said it a smile on his face.

Putting her hands on her hips, "Really? What if it's my ticket number that is selected and not yours?" she said waving her ticket in the air.

That shit eating grin and as well as all color drained from Eren's face. Horrified he asked, "You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

"I might."

"But you wouldn't?" he asked nervously.

"Eren are you sure this is something you want? Do you really think it is worth all the dan-"

"Absolutely worth it! Mikasa, this is something I have been wanting for so long. Hell! It's the reason I wanted to move here." He admitted.

Lifting one eyebrow, she looked at him with concern. She knew he was totally obsessed with the band. And had a feeling that they were, in fact, the reason that he had chosen this city in the first place. But to go as far as to put his college career, his future, on the line just to spend the next four years of his life just to get a chance to find and meet these people was a little drastic to her. _Maybe if he meets them now, I can get him to transfer to a better college later._ Shaking her head at how stupid he could be, she put her hands up in defeat, "Fine. Though I am not so sure meeting them will cure you of your own stupidity."

Eren's face went from someone who just lost his best friend to looking like a kid at Christmas. Getting super excited, he jumped up and throw his arms around Mikasa in a tight hug. "Thank you thank you thank you! You really had me going for a sec. I almost thought you were serious about it."

Letting out a sigh, she pulled his arms off from around her and looked him in the eyes. "Well I still am not very comfortable with you actually going to this thing especially without me, but I know that if I don't let you do this thing you will never forgive me."

Eren shifted on feet and stared off to the side. "Yeah, you're right. If that would have happened, I know I would have hated you for a really long time. Probably more so than I ever had in my life."

Hearing Eren say that he could actually hate her, Mikasa couldn't stop her face from actually showing just how deep his words cut into her.

Eren felt like an ass when he saw that his sister was hurt by his words. Taking one of her hands in to his, "I'm sorry. I don't really understand it myself why I just have this illogical, irrational need to meet them. But it has been that way ever since I first heard them. I know it's crazy. But I don't think I have ever wanted something so much in my entire life."

Looking at Eren she knew she should not have been so hurt by his words. Everything else that has ever come between them Eren would always choose her over it, even his boyfriends. Even If he had a date or was going out, if Mikasa said that she needed him, he would cancel his plans no questions asked to spend time with her. He got dumped quite a few times because of this, but he would always tell her that it was ok, she was more important. Thinking on it, she could only come to the conclusion that she was jealous-plain and simple. it was not like the 'I'm in love with you' kind of a jealousy. More like you found something that is more important than me kind of envy: basically a case of someone else has my favorite toy syndrome.

"Eren, it's fine. I get how much you obsess over this. God, I been hearing you go on and on about this group for the past 6 years. So it would make me one hell of a selfish bitch if I didn't want you to have this for yourself. And I honestly do hope you get picked to go." She squeezed his hand for a second then let it go.

Eren had a smile once again on his face and he was really happy that she had finally understood what this meant to him. Looking back at his phone he saw that the ten minutes has passed, and he opened up page to see if his was one of the lucky tickets to get chosen. He found the new added link that had all the winners listed and clicked on it. As he was scrolling through, the intense mixture of excitement and nervousness had his hands shaking, making it even more difficult to read the numbers. After a few seconds Eren's whole body became completely still, well at least for a little before his head started to sway; and he had to catch himself by sitting down in his sit because he knees were about to give out. Without saying a word, he held out his phone for Mikasa to take it. After she took it he breathlessly said, "Can you read me the last number on that list?"

She looked at him with a puzzled look before she looked at the phone. But an instant later she understood his odd behavior. It read 'E7'

With the look of shock still in his voice, "Please tell me that I am not hallucinating?"

She had never seen her brother in such a state before. And she actually giggled at how funny he looked right now. Part of her though about messing with him, but she had already picked on him enough for tonight. "It says 'E7'."

Mikasa, what seat am I sitting in right now?"

At this she really had a laugh and rolled her eyes. Putting a hand on his shoulder looking down at him, "E7"

Eren shot his head up and looked at her with the brightest smile she had ever seen. _Shit, there is no way I can ever be agonist this now._

Jumping out of his seat, Eren crazily shouted in gibberish at the top of his lungs. Mikasa stood there shaking her head for side to side with a smile across her lips before he grabbed her and started to jump up and down with her in his arms. Mikasa was grateful when, after at least a minute, Eren final let her go. Running a shaky hand through his hair still in half disbelief, "Ok, so what are the rules exactly again?

Mikasa had still be holding his phone this entire time and thought it would be best if she read all the conditions because she didn't think he would be able to comprehend them at this point. As she read through the full list of details, she actually began to feel a little better about Eren's safety. She noticed that one of the other important things was that you had to be a least 18 years-of-age and have valid state ID, which they would be keeping a photocopy of for their records. Also there would be a no reentry. So even if someone not part of the 100 would try to get in they just couldn't. The only thing she was still a little unsure about was the no cellphone policy. Cellphones didn't even have the option of being held onto by staff. Either you lift it, or they left you. As she continued to read, she was slightly impressed by how detailed and complexed the rules were, and she could see that they all were centered around one thing—protection—both for the band members and the fan attendees. If anyone actually had a problem with these rules, it was clear that they were the people whom you need protection from.

After what seem like an eternity to Eren, Mikasa looked up at him, "Looks like we need to go outside and get you registered."

Without any further explanation, Mikasa took Eren's hand and lead him outside of the main concert hall and into the lobby where it was utter chaos, or at least it seemed to be at first. After scanning the room, it was evident there was some sort of ordered process in action. Though looking at it deeper, Mikasa was glad she was not one of the people running this. It looked like there must have been over 100 security and staff members working to sort through the 1500 audience members that were being checked and processed at all the exists. From what it looked like to both of them was as each person when to exit the building, a staff member would check their ticket agents a list of the winners, and if they were on that list another staff member would personally escort them through a line of security guards to a side corner where the real processing took place. This looked to be the point of no return.

Coming back to a more rational mind, Eren commented, "Well it looks like this is where we part."

Still looking around for a few seconds then looking at Eren, Mikasa replied, "Yeah seems so. Since you can't bring your cell phone I guess I will hold on to it."

"Yeah that is good idea. Thanks."

"Also I was thinking that I would give you all the cash I had on me for just in case kinda stuff. "

"Wow, you actually have a place to carry cash in that get up? Not sure if I really want to touch it."

Mikasa, not amused by his joke, aggressively pinched and twisted one of his still exposed nipples.

"AAWWW! I give! I give! I give!"

"That's what you get for not wearing clothes" she huffed.

"But I am wearing a jacket." He teased.

Mikasa then slapped the top of his head, "Idiot."

Still smiling he asked, "But what about you? Won't you need money to get a cab back home?"

"I have a cellphone which can call a cab company that takes card. We have no clue as to where or how far away this place might be. I want you to at least have enough cash on you where you can get home if you decide to leave this place before daybreak."

Eren smirked when he heard that last bit. _Leave before daybreak, me? Only if L leaves first._

"Also if worst case you have no damn clue as where you are and how to get home, I want you to be able to get you to a store where you can buy a prepaid cellphone, check in to a nearby hotel, then call me to come and pick you up. Understand?"

"Yes, Mamakasa." He sighed.

Giving him a stern look and putting her hands on her hips just like a mother, "I mean it, Eren. I need to know that you are going to be responsible about this so I am not up pacing the floors all night."

Eren grinned ear to ear. _Said exactly like a mother._ Becoming all serious for the first time that night, Eren looked his worried sister in the eyes, "Alright, I understand. I will make sure my safety stays as my top priority if I leave the party. And I will get back in touch with you at first chance I get. I promise you, I won't do anything stupid."

Hearing this actually put Mikasa at ease. She knew he was now taking all this seriously and would be careful. "Thank you."

Sensing that she finally got through to him, Mikasa dug in her hidden in skirt pocket and handed Eren all the cash she had on her. Eren took the money and slide it into his back pocket but was little sad he couldn't teases her about keeping her money in strange places. Digging in her jacket pocket, she pulled out a ticket stub. "

"You might also need this."

Taking the ticket and reading it, Eren looked at her wide eyed and mouth opened. "How?"

"We switched sets not tickets." Eren was still looking at her in a muse when she slapped him in the arm, "You better get a move on before you get left behind."

Nodding his head in agreeance, Eren give his sister one last proper hug before they walked up to the exit line-where the beginning of the journey of his life would start.

 _ **A/N: please leave reviews to feed my starving muse ;)**_


	5. Echo

Song for this chapter is **Echo** and you can find the link on my profile since I can't add it to the story.

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Echo**

The hotel for the after party was a locally owned "party hotel"—a hotel that was a legit hotel but was only rented out for special occasions with the attendees having the entire hotel to themselves. It was mostly used for things like this and raves. Basically, if you needed place to throw a hella fucking crazy party, this was the place. The hotel had seen its better days, like in the 80's, but for what it was used for, it was perfect. It was not in any way a motel but a very small hotel. The place had two different ballrooms spread out on two different floors with many smaller conference rooms and lounges to use as well. Since Mike, aka M, also owned the Jazzy Blue, he was on extremely good terms with some, if not most, of the local talent. It was not too difficult to get the best DJ's in the city to come and spin just to be able to party with the band. Being that this was the end of tour after party, Mike worked his ass off to pulled together ten of the best mixers he knew. Most of them even had their works in his shop. The lineup was so insane it looked more like an EDM festival than a simple rock band after party. And Mike would not want it to be anything less.

Levi sat in one of oversized posh arm chair of his hotel room trying to make sense of everything that had happened tonight. He was definitely wondering if getting Mike to arrange for the boy to come to the party was even a good idea. Fuck. He didn't even know if the boy would be old enough to even be at the after party. He was utterly confused by his own behavior. This was not like him in the slightest. But from the moment he laid eyes on the brat, an unfamiliar part of Levi knew that even if the world began to crumble away around them, he still would be helpless to tear his eyes away. He had never experience this with any other person. He had been thinking about the boy long after they had exited the House of Blues. He thought about him on the ride here, even with Mike and Hanji babbling to him nonstop; he thought about him as he got a shower, where he did things in there that he had not done while thinking about another person in a long time; he thought about him as he got dress, where he started wonder how he would feel when the boy ripped his stunning white leather and fur ensemble off his body; and he was still thinking about him now as he stared out the window not really looking at anything. And the conclusion that he came to made him want to lock himself in his room and not come out for the rest of the night. But he honestly doubted his self-control in this. And this scared him even more than he would ever acknowledge.

It was more than just the sex appeal of the brat that had him behaving so strangely. It was his soul's need to possess this emerald eyed vision. There was this numinous feeling that this boy's touch could fix his brokenness. Levi knew that this was totally crazy, and he should know. It was his day job: he was a psychiatrist for fuck sakes. These thoughts and his behavior were extremely irrational. Analyzing everything in his head, if he was his own patient he would have said that they were having a depersonalization episode and would advise them limit all actives and not to do anything drastic. Instead, Levi reminded himself that he was not the type to just lay low and let these types of feeling overcome and control him. No, he was stronger than this and would be the one to control his emotions and his behavior. And told himself that this will be no different than any other time he hooked up with someone at their after parties. It was because he hadn't had a piece of ass that fine in a long time-he wanted to fuck—plain and simple. And whatever this feeling was that was nagging at his core could just go fuck off.

Having finally won the internal battle with his head, Levi was finally in a mindset to become aware of surroundings. Looking around for the first time, Levi was glad Mike was on the best terms possible with the owner. Knowing Mike, he had probably drove them crazy with making them get this his hotel room as clean was what it was. Levi relaxed at this thought.

And he was right. Mike knew him well enough to know that Levi would not be open to staying anywhere in which his space was not spotless. In reality, Mike went as far as to getting a professional cleaning crew to come out and clean Levi's suite—TWICE. The hotel room might not be the best of quality, even if it was the rarely used presidential suite, but it was clean. So for Levi, it was perfect.

One of the other things Levi just now noticed was sitting on top of extended bar area next to the refrigerator. It would appear that the party fairy had visited his room and left a very nice gift. But before Levi could get up and pour himself a drink, the door to his hotel room was kicked open by his bandmates. Hanji walked in first with a blonde in tow, and Mike flowed, closing the door behind them.

"Who's ready to have the best party ever tonight?" Hanji shouted.

"Tch." Levi vocalized. "Hanji, who the fuck gave you a key to my room?"

"I stole it out of Erwin's office." They proclaimed proudly with a smile.

"So that is what you were doing in there. And here I thought you had come to see me." Erwin said, fringing hurt.

"Oh hush. You were the one who told me where you keep the extra keys." They picked.

Erwin just looked at Hanji with a smile on his face. He did indeed tell them where the keys were kept; he just didn't think they would steal them this soon.

Erwin was the owner of the hotel. In fact, he was the owner of quite a few hotels; though, the rest of those were regular hotels. And he also just happened to Mike's long-term boyfriend. They had been together even before the band was formed. And the only reason they were not married yet was because of Mike's laid back thinking. They were together because they loved each other willingly and not because some paper said they had too. But if it was up to Erwin, he and Mike would have married the moment it became legal to do so. That being said, one of the things Erwin had come to enjoy over the years was watching Hanji; he found them to be some of the greatest amusement ever created, which is why he told them where he keep the keys.

"Well I don't give a shit who told where the fuck anything was." Levi said as he jumped up from the chair and marched up to Hanji.

Hanji knew exactly what Levi was coming at her for—the key. And faster than he could get to them, they raised it high above their head.

"Hanji, I swear to fucking God if you don't give me that key right the fuck now, I am going to kick your ass."

Hanji waved the key over their head for a few more seconds. Then looking to the side yelled, "Hey Mike. Catch!" before they tossed the key to the drummer, which he caught.

Levi stomped on Hanji's foot in retaliation and then glared daggers at Mike. He was not in the mood to play the keep away for shorty game.

Sensing Levi's rage, Mike put his hands up in defeat. "Whoa there. I don't want any part of this. Here you can have the key."

"AAAWWWW! Mike's no fun," whined Hanji.

"I want all of us to have fun tonight and not just you." Mike knew that if Hanji keep up with irritating Levi, two things would happen: first, it would just ruin his, Erwin's and Levi's night; secondly, Levi would not want to party with them again for a long time. And He did not like either of those outcomes.

Levi walked over to Mike and got the key. "Mike, if it wasn't for you, I probably would have quit this band a long time ago."

"Well if it weren't for me," said Hanji, "you would've never been in the band in the first place." They then stomped over to the bed and dramatically sat down pouting.

Though annoying, she was right about that. Levi would never admit it to Hanji, but them getting him to join the band had saved him when he was at the point of breaking. If it weren't for Hanji, Levi would have never been anything period.

No fan would ever think when looking at him that Levi was actually a genius with an IQ of 189. At the young age of 19 (having gotten his pre-med undergrad out the way by 18), he was already enrolled in med school with the premises of becoming a physiatrist. He had been inspired by his adoptive mom Petra: she was a psychologist, and this woman had literally saved his life. When no one would give a traumatized problem child a chance, she did, seeing beyond the unbelievable diagnosis of PTSD in an 8 year-old to find the child inside. She died his second year in med school. The stress of the lost brought his night terrors to an all-time high, having them every night; thus, he would spend days without sleep to escape them. Suffering from lack of sleep for almost whole weeks at time, his brain crave dreamful rest which only caused him to have these violent episodes to plague his waking hours as well. With no way to escape, Levi starting drinking heavily to the point of never spending a second sober, even going to classes drunk. Only his intelligence saved him from flunking out and losing all his scholarships. Because even with being drunk, he still was able to receive high scores on all assignments. That, and Hanji literally was "dragging" him to classes every day. If he refused to go, they would throw him over their shoulder and then delivered him to his class personally.

Hanji had been one of his few friends since he started the med program. Seeing him like this broke their heart, and they knew they needed to do something. Hanji had been trying to get her friend, Mike, to start a band, but they lacked a singer. After a night of much coxing with the promise of buying him drinks all night, they manage to get him out for some drunken karaoke, and once he took the stage, they knew they had found their singer.

This gave Levi an outlet to express all his anger and sadness in a healthy way, and it also gave him a place to forget about the stressors in his world for a bit. He learned soon that being 'L' gave him a break at being Levi; it gave him a safe haven where he didn't have to think about things going on in his day-to-day life. It wasn't like he was running away from his problems, more like, pressing pause, which worked to recharge himself before he single handedly braved the world. Becoming L became Levi's therapy, and it worked. Gradually he was able to pull of his depression, and things went back to normal. Well, as normal as possible with being a psychiatrist by day and a rock star by night.

Out of nowhere, Erwin started rolling with laughter. "I think you guys off-stage performances are even better than your on-stage ones sometimes."

Mike slid his arms around Erwin's waist from behind. "And I thought you said my private shows were the best."

"Now I really need a drink to get this bad taste out of my mouth," said Levi. Walking over to the fridge, he was finally able to open his party gift. His gift was a basket filled with all Levi's favorite party favors: Jägermeister, sugar-free Red Bull, Gray Goose Vodka, gummy bears, a pack of black-n-mild's with the wooden tips, a carton of Dunhill lights, and a pair of rather nice looking glass drinking glasses. Levi pulled out the Jäger only to find that his basket contained even more goodies. Sitting under and behind the liquor bottle were condoms and some lube.

Levi was unsure of how he felt about seeing that stuff in the basket. On one hand, well they could be useful tonight; however; he did not like that it was someone else telling him that he would be needing this kind of stuff. His sex life was his business, and they should all butt out. Not wanting to discuss his hidden party favors with the group, Levi simply went about fixing his drink. He took out one of the glasses and then walked into the bathroom to wash it.

While in the other room, he heard Mike and Erwin began to talk about all that was happening tonight.

As Levi walked into the room, he was surprised to see that Erwin had pulled out a bottle of Cristal and was passing out glasses to everyone. "Hey Levi, give me your glass," Erwin said, knowing perfectly well Levi would not drink out of a glass he didn't know was clean.

"So what is all this for?" Levi asked as he took glass of bubbling liquid.

The toasting with champagne definitely put Hanji back into a better mood and they wrapped an arm around Levi's shoulders. "It's to celebrate of course. Has it actually been that long since you have come to one of the after parties that you forgot how we do them?"

Levi clicked his tongue in response.

Wanting to steer the conversation away from the direction it was going, Mike interrupted, "That doesn't matter. What matters is he, and all of us, are here now, and 'we' are about to have the best damn party we have ever had. So everyone raise your glass, and let's drink to having the best night of our lives." He finished and held his glass up into the air.

With that everyone followed in and raised their glasses. "To the best night ever!"

* * *

 **A/N: So are you liking it or not? :/**


	6. Break the Ice

Song for this chapter is **Break the Ice** and you can find the link on my profile since I can't add it to the story.

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Break the Ice**

Eren tried calming himself as he walked through all the different sections of the hotel in search of the one thing he felt some days like he had been searching his whole life for. He had been there for at least close to an hour and still no sign of his target. What he had found was a massive party spanning the entirety of the small hotel. Music could be heard for almost anywhere in the hotel, but the majority of the fans were in one of the two spin rooms dancing to the music. Having walked through all of the rooms once, He was actually surprised by just how big this whole place was; and with only 100 fans plus staff what he estimated to be close to same number, it only made the venue seem even larger. Taking in his surroundings, He liked the fact at the lights had been turned down to the same level in all the areas throughout the building, giving it the illusion of continuation. Eren found himself in what appeared to be an open lounge in the farthest back area of the hotel. It was a classic lounge setting with intimate pockets of large arm chairs surrounding small tables. Glancing around he found that he was the only one here, and he smiled when he noticed what was in the corner.

Making his way to what looked like to be a bar, he noticed a sign that said "21 and over only. Help yourself. H ;)" _You gotta be fucking kidding me._ He thought and shook his head at how stupid this all was. Never being anyone to follow the rules, Eren walked behind the bar to pour himself a drink. Looking at the liquor selection, his was quite impressed by finding that it was a fully stocked bar. He then wondered if all the bars he had passed were all the same as this one. Deciding that it was something he would look into later, Eren reached into the cooler and with a smile pulled out the one with his name on it, literally. He was slightly disappointed that all the glasses they had were in fact plastic cups, but he became excited when he noticed the tray of tooters under the bar. Lining up six of them, Eren filled all of them up with the licorice liquor before capping all tight and putting them in his jacket pocket. _I want to ever planned this party to be my next party planner._ Grabbing a plastic cup, he poured about a good three to four shots worth before putting the solo to his lips and chugged. Eren vaguely muses at how he had come to love the taste of this drink only after it had become running a joke when parting back at home. Putting the glass down he was surprised to see that someone else was now in this room with him.

Even though Levi had agreed to come to the party, he did not feel like being around all the fans, thus why he drank enough with everyone to get him feeling good and buzzed. After which Levi decided he needed a cigarette. Staggeringly, he made his way to where Erwin told him would be the best and quietest place to go burn one, the back lounge. Levi was equally thankful that Erwin (mostly because the man didn't think Levi could make it down the stairs) had mentioned the service elevators since it would be difficult to take the stairs in his inebriated state while wearing the mask. The mask gave them just enough sight to see on stage, but what vision they were left with was less than half of normal. The elevators actually were in that part of the hotel to service the bar for room service. Using that route, he had not encountered any lust crazed fans that he knew were lurking around. As he sat and lit a Dunhill, Levi though about the irony of that statement, and a momentary smirk turned on his lips as he thought about the boy before it with gone an instant later. Taking another long drag on his cig, Levi was surprised to hear a voice say—

"Got an extra?" Eren could not believe his eyes at first when he saw L was in the room. It had stunned him into place actually, which was probably the best thing that could have happened. Because as Eren was fighting with his brain on how to remember to move, L seemed to have not noticed he was in the room when the singer sat to light up. When Eren's eyes met L's face, he felt like his heart would explode with how fast it was betting. Having been a fan for so long, Eren knew that L was not one for hanging out with his fans; therefore, he was so afraid that L would leave now that he was longer alone.

Levi's had not expected the first person he ran it to would be the person he had just stopped thinking about. And he prayed that the brat did not notice the hitch in his breath when his steal blue eyes met green. It was only a momentary slip before his usually nonchalant persona surfaced again. "It will cost you."

Hearing that L was not leaving or telling him to fuck off, Eren relaxed, letting a bright smile clam is lips. "What do you want for it?"

Levi almost gowned when he heard those words come out of those luscious lips. He knew exactly what he wanted, and that was to grab this boy roughly by his brown hair and taste of those tempting lips. If what had happen at the concert was any indication, he knew this boy would not object. But the fact of exactly how much he wanted to know their taste had Levi once again disturbed. He was usually repulsed by the thought of kissing someone he just met because he didn't know if they were clean. Not wanting to touch him but not wanting him to leave, Levi decided to see just how far all of this could go before one of them broke. "You say that as if you are capable of giving me what I want." With his eyes studying the boy's face, he took another drag off his cigarette and was pleased to see this time that it was the boy who was following lips.

 _Is he flirting with me?_ Even though L's words were harsh, Eren could feel the playful challenge. Eren sat down on the coffee table directly in front of the singer, leaning back on his hands. Succeeding in getting L's attention, Eren replied, "Well I have never failed to deliver before."

Levi eyes could not help but wonder over the boy's bare chest and abs, before focusing once again on hypnotic emerald eyes. "You've never tired me before."

 _No, but I would love to._ Reaching down in his pocket, Eren pulled out one of the tooters. He bit the cap off with his teeth and spit it to the side. He let his tongue dip into the vile, getting a small taste before his lips sucked around the top. He then tilted his head back and sucked it entirely in his mouth all the way into the back in his throat, letting warm liquid slide down as he swallowed it. He then pushed the empty plastic out of his mouth before tilting his head back down to look at L with a very cocky smile.

Levi watched the boy's bold show never taking his eyes off of him even for a second as he sat back trying to casually continued to enjoy his smoke. The sight caused a heat roll over his body. He was very impressed with the boy for more than the simple action. It wasn't just the act in itself that had his heart clamoring. It was because of the confidently calm, skilled way the green eyed beauty had executed the insinuation. And confidence was something he would always find attractive.

Every other fan when meeting met Levi was too star struck to even form a coherent sentence. But here was someone sitting in front of him who not only could speak to him but also was in such control of himself had Levi wondering if this boy was actually a real fan. Pondering this, Levi felt an emotion he was not use of feeling, disappointment. And once more his mind screamed, _RUN!_ But Levi never ran away from anything or anyone, much less this random, maybe fan. Now slightly irritated about the questionability of fan status, Levi decided to test the boy. "So was tonight the first time to one of my concerts?"

Eren had decided the smart thing to do was not to bring up anything about the band to L, figuring that ravenette would be annoyed by such talks. Therefore he became excited when his obsession did. Starting to feel more nervous that he had the whole night, Eren silently prayed he could keep his voice steady. "No, I have been to a few others before."

Levi let this little piece of information swirl around his hazy head. The thought didn't make it far before his attention was brought to his finished butt in between his fingers. Taking his eyes off the boy for the first time since he sat down, Levi searched for an ashtray to throw the cottoned end. He might have been drunk enough to let his ashes fall to the marble floor as someone exceptionally distracted him, but he was not drunk enough just to throw this there as well.

Not being nearly as buzzed as he would like, Eren understood what captured L's attention. Wanting to get the singer to pay attention to him as soon as possible, Eren picked up the empty tooter he had placed by his side, leaned forward, and extended his arm towards the singer. "Here you can put it in this."

Levi looked back at his sexy fan and surprised to find him much closer. Levi got lost in a sea of green before he noticed the object being offered to him. Sitting up, Levi placed the small white cylinder into the tiny hole. Gesturing to the tube, "Got any more of those?"

"Got any more of those?" Eren asked as he shook the spent cig in the tube.

Levi raised one eyebrow at the witty response, before he let a smirk slide across his lips. "Well played." So _he's not just a pretty face with a hot body._ Levi was becoming more attracted to the boy after each instance. Letting his eyes openly wonder the brunette's body, he wondered what flaws this boy might be hiding because no one was ever perfect, and more pointedly, no one was ever perfect for him. Levi mentally slapped himself before his thoughts could even begin to wonder farther in a direction it should not be going. Gazing up at the boy's face, he noticed that a blush on this cheeks that had not been there before. _FUCK._

Eren could not control the excitement of pride at L's recognition. But after a few moments he became self-conscience by the fact that it had only took two words by the man to make him feel this way. Even though Eren could not see L's eyes he could feel them on him, wandering over his body. Eren noticed his cheeks warm and became even more embarrassed for being embarrassed in front of his idol. When L's head moved back up seeming to meet his gaze, Eren turned his head down to the side and bit his bottom lip before almost instantly looking back at the singer as he let his lip roll away from his teeth. Wanting to take the singer's attention away from his face, Eren reached into his pocket and pulled out four vials of Liquor.

Glad that his eyes were covered, Levi stared intensely at the boy's mouth and wished it was his teeth sucking on those lickably luscious lips. The thought of how the boy would moan in his mouth as he tasted and teased the delicate flesh sent a pulsating heat through his groin and caused his tight pants to become tighter. Levi watched the boy's movements like a lion watches it pray, waiting for the perfect moment to attack his meal. He was about to pounce, when he noticed what the boy now had in his hands. He pondered what was actually in those little pink vials, but assumed it to be alcohol since they were in a bar-but one could never be sure. Not wanting to ruin his rock star image, Levi didn't bother to ask what was in them as his fan offered him two of them. Since it seemed that he and this brat was going tit-for-tat, Levi did not want to be out done before he was undone. He took both of them in one hand, and mimicking the others earlier display, bit both of the caps off before spitting them to the side, his eyes still intently on the boy. He circled his lips around the two and tilted his head back to suck both vials all the way in his mouth, where they fought for space in the back of this throat. The hard, ungiving plastic was uncomfortable but nothing he could not handle. He was thankful he did have a gag reflex as the warm liquid made it was down.

Eren stared at the raven with undivided desire as he followed L's actions, watching in rampant, sending a tingling desire to settle in hardness, and he openly gulped at the sexual sight. Eren knew he was good. But shit, even he couldn't do that! A shiver shook his body as he imagined being totally wracked by such skillful talent. Eren suddenly felt extremely thirsty, and this time he didn't even attempted to put on a show as he opened both tooters and quickly drank them down.

Even though every one of L's actions screamed 'I want to fuck you', he was hesitant to make the first move: he didn't want to be just another sex crazed fan. But as his body began to pain in need, he question if it really mattered anymore. It would be very unlikely for L to give this encounter a second thought after it was over. This thought sadden him, but he know it was true—stars did not have relationships with their fans—and it was equally unlikely that he would ever get a chance to be this close to the sensuously sexy singer again.

Levi lazily dragged the empty hard plastic from his mouth. "Mmmmm, So good."

 _I bet you are._ "So you like having Jäger slide down your throat?"

"It's my favorite. I could drink it all night," Levi said as he lazily licked his lips.

Eren now had a grin from ear to ear as he further played the inside joke. "So you enjoy the taste of Jäger in your mouth?"

"Every chance I get."

Eren's eyes danced in delight. "I'll pray to every god I can think of that that's true." Even though Eren knew L was talking about the drink, he would use that line over and over in his head when he would be alone and thinking about the singer. He only hoped that this would not be the last of memories he would use to sate his body on his own.

Levi made a questioning face, wondering what he had missed. And if examining the brat's cryptic words, it had to be something big. Levi peered at the boy confusion, studying his face for a clue of what fan meant. What he found was a small bead of brown liquid that had slipped from the boy's mouth and hung close to his lips. A greed that said he must possess that one drop hit Levi like a wall, with the only method of getting over it was to acquire that drop. Raising one foot up on the seat of the chair, spreading his thighs apart, Levi gracefully lifted his hand and curled his ringed index finger in a fetching motion.

Eren's heart flashed like a strobe as he watched L calling him forward. Not believing he legs would be able to make the mere three steps without collapsing, Eren slid off his perch onto his knees and crawled his way to the waiting singer. When he finally made it, his head was spinning from his raging heart beat with the lack of oxygen his body refused to pull into his lungs. Staying on his knees, he brought his hands to rest on the arms of the chair as his pushed his body in between L's inviting thighs. But he dare not move any closer, not trusting what he might do if he did.

As the boy crawled across the floor, a feral growl rumbled in Levi's throat as all hesitation was driven from his mind, his eyes dilating as he zeroed in on his pray. Levi's length was painfully pulsing with desire by the time this enchanting creature slipped up on him. He moved instantly and grabbed his pray roughly by smooth brown locks, painfully pulling the fan's head back causing the boy to whimper. He could now feel the boy trembling under his touch, and it pleased him greatly. Clinching hair even tighter, Levi leaned up to the boy's mouth, and he could feel the panting, hot breath fall on his face. Then very slowly, Levi lapped the fallen droplet on the outside of the boy's lips.

Eren shook violently trying to control himself as L's warm, wet tongue licked the side of his mouth, causing him to harden instantly. He was most definitely harder than he had ever been in his life. Without warning, images familiar to those he dreamed about overloaded his system with an intensity he had never felt before, and he had to grip the chair in desperate need of support lest he pass out. He was hazily aware that he was now in L's strong arms, his head resting against a naked shoulder as the singer held him up.

An intense urgency of protection shot through Levi, and before he knew it, he had desperately latched onto the boy, cradling the brunette safely with his body. And whispering wave of contentment washed over him as the others weight slacked over him. As clarity surfaced, Levi was aware that he was panting as if he had run ten miles, and his heart believed the same thing as it pounded uncontrollably. This bizarre reaction should have scared Levi, being one of the most illogical things he had ever experienced; but strangely, it didn't. Very, ever so gently, he caressed the boy's chin as he pulled a heavy head up to his face. The variability in the boy's eyes demanded that Levi unrestrainingly claim the boy's lips. So he did, and a famished moan escaped him as he drank up everything this body had to offer.

Eren had felt like he was awaking from a euphoric slumber as he was coaxed back to the present by a fervent kiss. He replied to the demanding kiss with zeal: opening his mouth, he thrust his tongue in to L's half parted lips. Aware but still totally lost, he brought a hand up to L's neck, curling his fingers around the naked nape.

The soul crying need for the person in his arms incited flashes of visions Levi long wished could be forgotten, frantically compelling him to do the exact opposite of what his body so craved, driving the boy back. It was Levi's turn to tremble; although, he was not shaking from need but with horror. And he cursed under his breath, "What the fuck!"

The moment after his fingers caressed the soft skin, Eren found himself being thrown forcefully off of L with the singer's fingers digging bruisingly into his biceps. The completely frazzled sight of L confused Eren greatly, but he was too afraid to verbally question the look.

 _MOTHER FUCK'N WHY!? Why does this have to fucking happen NOW!?_ It had been over a year and a half since Levi had one. These images were something that he had long suffered from. And always there was blood, lots and lots of blood, compounded by the feeling to an absolute terror. Though most of the time this visions usually came in the form of night terrors when he was alone in his bed, but on the extremely rare occasion, he would be sighted with an episode during his waking hours. Those would always affect him more, mostly because there were other people around which made it harder for him to cope. But he had _never_ had one while he was embracing another. Pushing a trembling hand through his hair, he noticed that the boy was looking at him with worry. _SHIT! He probably thinks I'm crazy._ Trying to play it off like it was something else and not being a big deal, even though it most definitely was, he said the only thing his mind could think of. "Look I know you might not believe me but...but that was the first time I have ever kissed a fan. I guess I'm just shocked by my own behavior." As the truth fell out of his mouth, he wondered why he felt comfortable with telling a perfect stranger something so personal. And more importantly why did he even care to give an explanation? He didn't know, but it just felt right. He reached a hand out and softly brushed the back of his hand down the boy's tense face. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Out of all the things Eren could ever imagine L saying, that was not one of them. This whole night was just getting more unbelievable by the minute. He thought the singer was rejection the intimate gesture, but the gentleness in L's touch pushed any doubt Eren could have from his mind. And it made him also wonder if this too was something else the singer had never done with a fan. Finally for the first time tonight, Eren was left speechless. All he could do was quietly shake his head "no". As L's hand left his face, Eren sat back on his legs, wondering what next.

Levi knew he was one step away from a panic attack. He needed something to calm his nerves, but his Xanax was in his room. Furthermore, he knew better to take it while drinking; leaving the only option he had left was to drink some more. He knew this would work. Although, he didn't really like to this option; he had done it way too many times before during his darker days. He was practically sober now after the adrenalin rush. He knew he had drinks in his room, but bring the boy there at this time would be a bad idea. He needed something strong NOW! And after that he needed to find Hanji. Strangely, she always had to way to help him calm back down when this happened. Falling back into the large chair, Levi huffed, "Need a strong drink. Know where to find one?" He knew that there were open bars somewhere in the hotel, he just didn't know where since this was the first place he came to.

Eren thought it funny that he would ask this since they were in a bar, but then thought it might be because he could not see it with the mask. _How the hell does he see to walk around?_ Starting to feel more like his smart aleck self, "I think I can find you something. What do you like?"

"You sound like you're a bartender."

"I have been known to mix a drink or two in my day"

"'Your day'? Just how old are you kid? No. Better yet, I don't want to know." Levi knew that the boy was at least 18. But what he didn't want to find out was that this fan was 'only' 18. And right now he didn't want to think about what that might mean, because along the way sex became another method he developed to cope with his shit. Therefore, the plan for tonight was getting drunk and getting laid. So basically this little hiccup did not really change his plans much, except both were now 100% defiantly happening.

Not being able to miss this chance to bring back the previous mood. "I'm old enough where it counts," Eren said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

Levi threw a sideways glance at boy. _Brat._ But he was glad that the atmosphere was taking a turn in a better direction. "I might hold you to that. So what can you do?" Levi watch the boy's face perk up then added, "drinks I mean. Don't get ahead of yourself brat."

"Can I get a 'head' of you?"

 _Presumptuous little fucker._ Levi would be lying if he said he didn't find this kid amusing instead of annoying like most punks that age. And he found himself actually relaxing from his playful banter. "So can you help me get a drink, or is the only thing you're good at is running your mouth?"

"I can do it _all_ ," emphasizing the 'all' part. Standing up, he extended his hand to L. After a few seconds of L not taking his hand, "I figured it might be hard to see with that on. Can't have you falling and hurting yourself before the fun begins." Eren suspected that L could walk around on his own just fine most of the time. In truth, he had said it as an excuse to be able to touch the singer again.

Levi considered his options for a while. He came to the conclusion that it might be best to accept the boy's hand now, when he was still sober, rather than to wait until he needed to hold on to the boy, after he was too drunk to walk. Reaching a hand out, he was surprised by strength the kid had forcefully jerked him up with. It caused him to be slammed hard against the larger frame, and for a half second, he was annoyed that the boy was taller than him even when he had his lifts.

When L's body slammed up on him, Eren put his other arm around the ravenette to stop both of them from falling over, with his hand 'accidentally' holding on to a firm ass. He was taken back with how small the singer felt in his arms. Though L was muscular, the singer had such slender hips and waist. Eren was also amused by exactly how much shorter than him the singer was, thinking it was adorable—though he would never say it out loud. After they had found stable ground, L gazed up at him and Eren's breath hitched, when he found their faces only centimeters apart. It felt like this distance was begging to become smaller, but Eren resisted with every muscle in his body.

Levi found himself lost peering up at the boy, and even if he could not see all of him, he was aware of how close they were by the heavy hot breath he felt on his face. When the brat squeezed one of his tight ass cheeks, it took everything in his power not to moan and buck up against that lithe body as he earlier desires were starting to reawaken. After what seemed like minutes but had actually on been seconds, the boy stepped back, releasing his hold on the singer's body; and Levi felt as though he had just lost something important. _It's just because you want to put a dick up his ass,_ he argued with himself.

Eren still held on to L's hand, and he pulled the nearly blind singer with him and walked to the bar in the back of the room. When they got in front of the bar stools, Eren questioned the level of L's seeing abilities. It was a question he had wanted to know for almost as long as he had been a fan, but that too was something the band never spoke of. Hoping he might finally get a few more pieces to this puzzle, "Can you see the stool in front of you?"

Ok so maybe he had problems seeing the whole chair, but he was use of seeing by touch. However, when his hands meet the chair, he cursed under his breath. The fucking stool had to be the really high kind, and it reached him just above the waist. Why did his height always become an issue at the worst fucking times? "Not really. It's at an angle that I can't see through the mask."

"How about I give you a hand getting up?"

 _Brat._

"Turn around and face me." Eren instructed.

Levi turned around slowly not sure what to expect. Least of all the pleasurable tingle bathing his body from the way the boy's body heat glaze over his bare skin. Though before his body had time to react, taller male grabbed onto the back of Levi's thighs and hoisted him up. Levi naturally threw his arms around the boy's neck and his legs around the boy's waist to keep from falling.

Eren lips spread with a smile as his idol clung desperately to him. He had never dreamed in his life that this man could be so fucking cute. Eren noticed that even though L was slender, he actually weighed a lot more than what he looked. As L's naked chest slide against his body, Eren felt the hardness of L's body, realizing that this man must be completely made of muscle. And his mind could not help but to think just how hard other parts of the singer would be later. Eren's hands started to sweep up L's thighs until both hands were gripping on to taut cheeks.

Levi was pulled back to his senses when this crazy brat groped his ass. _Does this kid have a death wish?_ "Oi, kid you must have balls of steal. What the fuck do you think you're doing grabbing me up like this?"

Trying to sound as innocent as possible even though he was not even on the same time zone, "I was just trying to help you up on the stool of course. This is the easiest way to do it since the chair is so tall. Just want to make sure you didn't fall off and hurt yourself" his hands gripped tighter as he took a few small steps to the stool and lifted L's butt over the seat. As Eren put the short man down, Eren's body slumped over the chair with the singer's. Eren then reluctantly moved his hands away from the world's most perfect ass and moved them up the singer's back, allowing for his fingers to linger as long as possible.

Levi leaned back from the brunette but keep his arms and legs wrapped around the tan body. The lights were darker in the back at the bar so he was having problems with seeing the brat's face. The feeling of not being able to see the owner of the hot strong body he was wrapped around sent a zing of arousal through him that Levi was not expecting. And quickly one of his hands pushed up to thug at brown locks. "Listen you little shit. I'm going to be crystal clear. I really hate when someone can't control there impulses and rushes head on into shit before it is time. So calm the fuck down before this all gets fucked up." Though he said those words out loud, he was really saying them to himself. And it was his last stich effort to get himself back in control. This behavior was unnerving because he was always in control. No matter who his partners were, Levi was always the one in control of the situation, pitching or receiving. Though he could count on one hand the number of times he had been on the receiving in, and even so, he was still the one holding all the power and control over both them and himself. But introspection was the last thing Levi wanted or needed at this moment. Unwrapping his legs and arms from the boy, "Now impress me with your cocktailogy skills. And we'll see who can hold their liquor better."

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave reviews to feed my starving muse. Also would to love to here what you think about the music. Thx**


	7. Gimme More

**A/N:** So this chapter was not an originally planned chapter. It started with the idea that these things would get mention eventually as a flashback to the party for plot reasons, but then my brain got abducted, filled, and fueled by totally chiche fluffy fandom plot bunnies that were taking their orders from Hanji. Though, I do have to say I'm happy with the outcome. I know that this chapter is needed for plot in the later chapters, but think it's still a cute read.

Because this chapter was not part of the original plan, I had to find a song for it after the fact. With that in mind, how about you readers let me know about what you think of what I actually found and how well it fit... I blame it all on shitty glasses. Song used is **Gimme More.** link is on my profile.

* * *

Chapter 7

 **Gimme More**

After he finally got the brat to calm the fuck down, Levi learned that this boy was in fact very good at mixing drinks and knew his way around a bar a lot better than anyone his age should. The boy could mix one hell of a drink, and the drinks were lethal. The type that taste so good the drinker never saw it coming. Levi drank every drink he was given as he watched the boy drink the same.

But their private party didn't make it passed two rounds before it was crashed.

Hanji had started to get worried since Levi had already been gone over an hour, and they had yet to see each other again. If he had been sober, they would have never worried, but he was a bit tippy and refused to let a bodyguard go with him. They could have just sent a few security guards to find him, but where would be the fun in that? Besides, they knew not to put it passed Levi to run once one of the bodyguards did find him.

So Hanji set off on a little adventure to find their MIA singer. And since Hanji was involved, Erwin had to tag along as well, which meant by default that Mike was also joining this party. And with two of the band members together looking for the missing third, it didn't take long until this little search party turned more into a mini man hunt with plenty fans and guards in tow.

The singer and fan had just gotten through round two of drinks and was about to start a third when they heard the approaching interruption.

"Tch." Levi sounded in displeasure. He took out his cigarettes and lighter and put them both on the bar. He and the brat had been having a good time chatting about stuff but nothing of major importance. And after the brunette had actively stopped trying to get in his pants, he found that this boy was not as big an idiot as he first thought, and surprisingly he was enjoying himself enough to become comfortable.

Eren noticed the slight change in the singer. He surprised just how much of a conversationalist L was. It was well known that the vocalist was usually tight lipped off-stage. Had this just been a false rumor? "What's the matter?"

Before Levi got a chance to answer Hanji was screaming and running up to the bar and had taken a sit next to Levi.

"I found you! We all thought you ran away. Well, not all of us, but we all did take bets on what you would be doing when we found you." After a second, Hanji notice that Levi was not alone, and a Cheshire cat grin took over their face. Turning back to Levi, "So who is your little friend here?"

To Levi's appreciation, Hanji's question was interrupted.

"So I see you never made it out this room," said Erwin as he clapped a hand down on Levi's shoulder on the opposite side of Hanji. "I had a feeling you would still be in here because of the open bar. Even on a normal day this would be your favorite spot in the hotel." Erwin had been aware of the boy standing behind the bar since he had walked up, only choosing to ignore him to assist the odd situation he found the nonsocial ravenette in. With his calculating gazed fixed on this oddity, "And what do we have here?"

Hanji looked up at Erwin, "I was just asking the same thing when you walked up."

Over the course of the last few rounds of drinks, Levi decided more or less to stop questioning his actions concerning the boy: he was already fighting so much in his head. Therefore, it didn't even occurred to him that what he was about to do was unheard of for him even around his closest friends. Picking up his pack, getting a cigarette, and lighting up, "He is no one either of you need to be interested in."

Hanji looked at him as if she was offended. "He is a fan. I have every right to be interested."

"Tuff shit because he's not your fan." Levi pridefully stated, almost grinning while staring at the boy.

Both Hanji and Erwin looked at Levi as if he just grown a second head. Which, if either was asked, that would have had a more probable chance of occurrence than want they had just witnessed.

After Hanji had recovered from shock, "Why do you always get to have all the cute ones? Still…" they pushed themselves up on the bar a little. Noticing they no longer held Levi's attention, Hanji reach out a hand to introduce themselves to the young fan, "Hello. I'm H—"

Levi had been eyeing the brat's reactions the whole time. So he didn't notice Hanji making a move on the boy until it was too late. With reflexes of a sober person, he quickly took hold of their arm the second he noticed them moved. "GOD DAMNIT HAN—"

All three longtime friends flinched when Levi yelled out the first syllable of Hanji's name. Being together for as long as they have, they were all well trained to not use their real names when they were around anyone else. And though there have been slip-ups from time to time, Levi had never once been responsible.

After a long paused second, Levi was the first to move. "Shit!" And he pulled back his hand and took a long hard drag off his cig, trying to calm himself down, as he looked between Hanji, Erwin and the brat.

If Hanji was a bit more coherent, they would have been the first one to realize the Levi's behavior was in fact 'Levi's real behavior' and not L's. Levi was displaying a possessiveness that he only reserved for things of greatest importance in his life.

Erwin had seen Levi behave this way once or twice before. But never had he seen Levi execute this type of behavior on one of his fans or someone that the singer had just met. Erwin then wondered if this was the fan Mike had mentioned earlier in the night. Knowing he was the only one not under the influence of anything, Erwin decided that he was the only one capable of handling this situation. "H, sit back down in your chair and keep your hands to yourself." Erwin was relieved to see Hanji listened. He then bent down to whisper in Levi's ear. "I'm not even going to ask what that was all about, but I understand that he is yours. So trust me. Ok?" Straighten up Erwin casually announced, "Since I am the owner of this place, I should be the one fixing drinks for everyone." Turning to the unknown boy, "What do you say son, how about we switch places?"

Eren thought all the alcohol had finally caught up to him because nothing was making much sense to him. What the hell did he just witness, and who did this tall eyebrows guy say he was… the owner? Thinking that it might indeed time for him to take a seat, he agreed to the tall blonde's suggestion. "Su…sure that sounds good to me."

As Erwin and the boy switched places, Levi turned to Hanji and whispered, "If you lay one finger on him, I will break both your hands so bad you will never be able to play guitar or hold a scalpel ever again. Have I made myself clear?"

With unseen wide eyes, Hanji nodded their head in agreeance. They had known Levi long enough to recognize that these words were much more that an idle threat, more like an outright promise. Hanji vaguely remembered that the last time they had seen _this_ Levi was more than 2000 years ago. It had to do with someone getting kidnapped or something, but everything was all foggy and jumbled. And was going to make their head hurt if they didn't let it go soon, so they did. Needless to say, they were going to listen for once. Well at least for now.

As Eren made his way around the bar, he noticed that the reason no one else had walked up to them was because there was a line of guard posted just past the bar. Looking beyond the line, he saw that the place was now packed full of people and the fans waiting on the other side of the line were giving him the stared down. Cautiously, he sat down next to L and almost jumped out of his skin when L hopped his stool closer and grabbed a hold of him.

Once the brat had sat, Levi was determined to keep the brunette out of Hanji's clutches. With this in mind, he wanted to put some space between him and Hanji's reach. So he scooted his stool all the way against the boy's. Belatedly, he noticed that maybe he had a bit more to drink than he first thought because all the movement made him dizzy which caused him to fall onto the younger male seeking stability.

Eren figured if L was not going to hide what had been happening between them from these people, than neither was he; so he wrapped a supportive arm around the small singer, and was over the moon when he felt L relax in his hold.

Hanji watched Levi's actions with a calculating amusement. It was more like she was studying a new species than looking at her best friend. And they concluded that even though they had no clue whom this boy was, he must be someone of great importance to Levi whether he realized it yet or not. And as much as ever part of them wanted to reach out and touch this boy to confirm everything that they were suspecting, they would let them be for now. If their suspicions were true there would be plenty of chances later for this. Turning their attention to the new bartender, "So what kind of drinks will you be making for everyone commander eyebrows?"

Hanji's voice seemed to magically bring down an aura of normality to the group. To elaborate further, it was like having Erwin behind the bar in charge of fixing drinks, as their best friend guarded this boy in his lap, while Mike was appeasing the wild forces, as Hanji just observed everything was exactly as everyone should be.

"Well since it looks like it will be mixing for a good bit of people I'm just going to have to keep things simple. How does vodka and OJ sound? "

Levi was the first to speak up, "You better make mine with the good vodka."

Erwin was glad to see that Levi seemed to be in a better mood. He also wonder just how buzzed the singer was since he was practically sitting in this strange boy's lap. Looking at Hanji for input, Erwin was amazed to find the guitarist was simply watching the two males with a happy smile on their face. Not wanting to interrupt the wanderings of a crazy person, Erwin just went to mixing drinks in silence.

Feeling things had finally settled down, Eren figured it was finally safe to talk. Brushing a hand though raven locks, "Can I finally get a cigarette now?"

Levi thought this question was adorable (Yes, he was most certainly drunk.). Even though this wasn't the first time the brat had asked him, he still never got around to giving in. Levi reached up and grabbed two cigs out his pack. He then lit one cig and handed it to the boy.

Eren was a little confused when he saw that L had put his lighter back on the bar before he lit the other cig. But when singer tuned to him with the unlit cigarette already in his mouth Eren knew exactly what the raven wanted. And in his head he felt like his dick just gained two whole sizes in the eyes all round him, as he took the singer's face in hands and then leaned in with the lit cig in his mouth to lite L's. Then again it might not have only been in his head because the intimacy of the simple act had once again stirred his heat. He wanted to touch L, to kiss L, but he was too unsure with having an audience.

Levi had always felt there was a freedom he could only experience if he was L. And right now, as he openly lay in this beautiful boy's arms, he had never felt so free. It felt like he could accomplish anything, defeat anyone no matter how colossal if only these arms never let go.

As Levi's good friends watched his unbelievable behavior, they were happy for him, genuinely happy. Because even if Levi wouldn't admit it to himself, they could see this boy had importance to him and needed to be a part of his life permanently. And if they had a say, they sure as hell would make damn sure to keep this boy as close as possible until Levi did as well.

* * *

 **A/N:** _My muse lives on reviews ;)_


	8. I Want Your Bite

So I am going to include 2 different links for this one. They are both the same song just different videos because the first one you have to be 18+ to view it on Youtube. And let me say HOLY HOT SHIT *.* 3 times 10.

The second one is the complete song and the video is approved for all ages.

I would actually recommend listening to both because the full lenght song details more of the mood of the story at this point.

So I decided to give you readers a Christmas gift and release this chapter a bit early. I had wanted to wait with posting until I was finished with the current chapter I am working, which I had really hoped to be done with by now. But it's turning out to be a rather long chapter, and it's looking like I still have about 1500 words to go.

Just to let you guys know, these next few chapters(8, 9, & 10) mean a great deal to me because I have put a good bit of time and effort in to them. I had to challenge my limits as a writer for them because this style/mood was necessary for this point in the plot. Though this is not even close to my first time writing a sex scene, this is the first time I am attempting this style. Therefore, I would GREATLY appreciate it if I could get you readers honest opinion on this. If you like it, please let me know what you liked about it, so I can repeat it in the future. If you think is sucks, please let me know why, and I will work on making it better in the future.

FYI, I can handle constructive criticism, and I welcome it always. Thank you for you assistants in this. And I hope you enjoy this ;)

* * *

Chapter 8

 **I Want Your Bite**

The loud bang of two male bodies slamming on to door of the presidential suite went unnoticed by the men who caused it. Both men were too wrapped up in touching, teasing, tasting each other to even be aware that they had finally made it to their promising destination. The shorter one, with both his hands tightly fisted into brown hair, pulled the taller down to his level and captured the brunette in a frantically demanding kiss, sucking hard on his tongue only to the bite the soft and tenders lips that were above him solely to repeat the cycle over again. The taller had his hands full holding up the shorter male pinned to the outside of the room door with his fingers digging in the tight leather material covering the ass of shorter male every time he thrusted their harden erections together, rutting deeper each time hungry teeth feasted on his lips.

"AAAH… Unnn Fuck ….Yes!" Levi screamed throwing his head back as the taller banged him harder and harder on the door. With his hands still tangled in the boy's hair, Levi brought his mouth down on the boy's neck finding new flesh to abuse; he bit so hard and deep into the tan column, his teeth marks, from lightly breaking the skin, would still be visible for days to come.

Hot teeth digging into his skin force Eren to cry out the most desperate whimpering whine while his arousal spiked higher than his body could endure. He began to hyperventilate as his ecstasy was morphed into pleasurable pain. Everything about this man affected Eren magnitudes more than anyone else had. When L's fingernails clawed in his scalp, the overstimulation had Eren falling to his knees and taking the smaller man with him. "If you don't open this door right now, I swear to god I will strip you down right here and have my way with you in this hall and not give a damn about who sees."

Drinking nonstop for the past few hours mix with all the foreplay had left Levi with only the ability to think with the head that was not attach to his shoulders, and even that was muddled, making the thought of someone seeing them together extremely appealing. He wanted the world to see that this erotic boy belonged to him and to flaunt the exquisite pleasures of him which they would never get to sample. The only thing that stopped Levi from actually going through with it was that he was not going to have sex on a filthy stained carpet. Digging into a side coat pocket, he was able to easily find the large planked keychain attached to the medal key. Pushing up on his knees and turning around, Levi attempted to get the key in the keyhole.

When L turned to face the door, Eren couldn't stop himself from pressing his cock on L's taunting ass and nuzzling his nose in the singer's hair while breathing in his sent. He then wrapped his arms around the raven's body; one of his hands slide across a well-defined bare chest before he raked his nails over a muscular pectoral, tearing into a small dark pink nipple as that hand left four thin red trails all the way down thorough multi rippled abs. His other hand was a bit gentler with the more delicate package he palmed and squeezed through tight white leather. Getting ever impatient, Eren unbuttoned the L's tight pants and pushed his hand inside, delightfully aware that singer keep his lower hair as trimmed as the top.

When the boy behind him grabbed his dick, Levi moaned "MMMmmm." his head fell back on taller shoulders, and all thought of what he was supposed to be doing left his mind, as the boy's fingers massaged his dripping wet cockhead. He dropped the key. With his left arm, he reached over behind him and took hold again of the silky brown locks and pulled red swollen lips to his once more. From this angle, it was hard for Levi to plunder the other's hot mouth like he wanted, only able to lap at the tasty outer shell. Growing frustrated, he twisted his shoulders over to the side, leaning most of his upper body weight on the boy's right shoulder. Finally in a good position, Levi forcefully crushed their lips together in a sloppy, vibrating kiss, tongues fighting for dominance which neither would relinquish, both moaning from the feel of each other's strokes.

As he kissed L back, Eren's hand, that wasn't attached to the singer's shaft, moved to his own cock. His skintight black leather pants had been way over constricting for far too long. Needing a release of some kind, Eren unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, freeing his straining erection, before he grinded his full length back into the gratifyingly toned ass in front of him. He then snaked the hand around to the singer's hip and slide it down in between white leather and skin.

When Levi felt the boy rut against him, he couldn't help but to trust his dick forward into the fingers that had been lazily fondling him. The feel of strong fingers rubbing firmly over his fuck rod sparked an uncontrolled desire to devour the hot juicy mouth attached to his. Rootly fisting the brown hair, Levi was determined to win dominance in the battle of tongues. He erratically pushed and pulled his tongue in and out of the brat's mouth, refusing to give him a centimeter of reprieve as his teeth pleasingly sank into the fan's lips. Having enough awareness that he could feel the boy began to tremble, Levi went in for the kill and pushed back onto the boy's rock hard erection, rubbing his ass over it in circles.

If Eren had even one ounce of control left, it evaporated the moment he started to get a dick massage by L's ass. With amazing skilled movements, Eren began one-handedly to peal the low rise garment off the raven's body one inch at a time; he dexterously maneuvered from one side to the other pushing the pants lower and lower all while he never once stopped stroking the raven's cock.

Absentmindedly, L started to plunge into the stroking fingers more than grinding into the swollen member behind him. As he took absolute dominance over their mouths, each demanding tongue thrust into the boy's mouth was matched by an equally forceful cock thrust into the boy's hand. Putting so much power into the kiss left Levi with no strength to breath, sending the singer into a spiraling entanglement of exhilaration. He then gave in to all the passions his body desired and pulled the boy as closely to him as possible, asserting a nonverbal claim.

The unbreakable kisses were literally stealing the air right of Eren's lunges, but it seemed of unimportance when compared to the feeling of elation searing over every part of his body. As the singer onslaught increased in rhythm, so did his. But after a few harder grinds, the feeling of L's jacket between them was starting to rub him raw. Eren shoved the offending garment out of the way, and then he pushed his rod back on L's backside. His dick caressed by the cool feeling of the silky smooth skin of the ravenette's milky white ass caused a suffocatingly hungered frenzy to wash over Eren's whole body, forcing him to squeeze the smaller man in his arms firmly against him as he blissful moaned in the singer's delicious mouth. "MMmmmm." _MORE! I want MORE!_

Levi strained to keep his body up right as the boy behind him seemed envelope his body, while exotic hands squeezed all the remaining air from his lungs as smooth fingers painfully gripped and jerked his dick. In a moment of dizzy weakness, Levi released his hold on the boy's hair so he could steady himself on the door in front of him. His hands made a loud bang when his palms hit the wood, catching the force of his weight and the body behind him. Entirely intoxicated from alcohol and endorphins, Levi rested his forehead on the door as oxygen filled his starving lungs.

Eren was taken by surprised when L slumped against the door and his body followed. He then straightened up, and his eyes feasted on the most lewd thing he had ever seen in his life: L totally disheveled and panting heavily, his head turned to the side with cheeks flushed resting on the door, while he leaned weightily on it, leaving his naked backside propped up on display. The sight of L's bare ass had Eren's dick burning throbs of need, beads of moisture dripping in a futile attempt to douche the fire. With one swift motion, he trusted his leaking cock low between L's ass checks, finding the small hole at the top of the junction of the singer's legs and ass. His body shivered as his stiff dick squeezed under and out between L's balls, and he quickly pulled back needing to experience pleasurable friction all over again.

"AAAAAH…. HOLY SHIT!" Levi cried out at the pleasant but unexpected intrusion. The feel of the boys hard damp dick stroking the tight ribbed skin of his sack and perineum caused tortuously sweet tingles to surge through his balls, and he nearly came that instant with every muscle tensing and trembling in response. His cock wept beautifully in the dexterous hand of his fan with every generous pump. The natural lube allowing for faster strokes as the boy's hips quicken behind him, smashing him against the door. "Ffffffuuuuuck kid! …AAAAAAHHH…MMMMMMNNN…"

Hearing L's voice ring out in pleasure was like sweet honey to Eren's ears, but it wasn't enough for his cock. He wanted to hear L screaming his name when his idol came. "It's Eren."

With his mind lost to his body's pleasure, Levi didn't understand what the boy had said because all he could understand was that this was one of the most sexually satisfying experiences of his life. And they weren't even fucking yet. "Wh...what?" his shaking voiced asked as the boy continued to ball fuck him.

Pressing himself onto raven's back, Eren mouth found L's ear with husky hot breath, "I said my name's _Eren_." thrusting his hips hard in tandem with an extra firm grip around the singers cock punctuating his name before he bit harshly into the soft alabaster of the singer's neck.

"EREN!" Levi yelled in responds even before his brain grasped it meaning. As the sound left his lips, Eren began to slam into him harder, and Levi's nuts sang in response. A hot and heavy heat intensified in his groin from the feel of his building orgasm, and Levi lost himself to the sensation. "Yes…. Fuck, Eren… don't stop. Faster…haa...haa...nnnnn."

Eren had no intention of stopping until he fucked the man in front of him so thoroughly the only thing L would be able to remember was Eren's name solely because he wouldn't be able to stop screaming it. As Eren started to feel his own orgasm approaching, the time between each sound of slapping flesh grew shorter and wilder as Eren started to use even the raven's ram rod for extra driving power. "Fuck Yes….. God you feel so good. …Aaahh." In a most desperate plea, Eren whispered into the singer's ear, "Please tell me the right name to scream when I come." Not getting a response Eren squeezed the base of the flesh in his hand. "Give me a name."

Levi was so closes to the edge of his orgasm Eren could have ask him anything and he would have said 'Yes' to keep the brunette from stopping. "Aaaa…. nnnn…Levi...nnnggg." he let out, enthralled in the physical intoxication of the boy's movements in front and behind him. "SHIT! EREN! FUCK!" Levi was slammed by starlight when the white ecstasy of his orgasm branded every inch of his body in euphoric bliss as his cum shot out hard all over the door and Eren's hand.

Even as he felt the singer's body spasm in climax, Eren didn't abandon his attack for one second, only assaulting the tantalizing body harder as L's muscles clutched around him tighter and pulled him to the brink of his own orgasm, imagining what it would feel like to fuck the singer's ass wide open. The feel of sticky cum dripping down onto his cock off L's balls was the final piece needed to rip Eren's orgasm out of him, and he exploded violently in a physically rapturing indulgence of the sexiest man alive. As passionate pleasures seared every ounce of power from him, Eren only had enough strength for a single breathy sound to leave his lips, _"Levi"_


End file.
